Liam and Blade: Space Warfare
Liam and Blade: Space Warfare is a Private Canon Roleplay between users Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. No one but these users can participate in this roleplay, and any other user caught editing on this page will be reported to the wiki authorities. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Pamela Williams/Alexneushoorn Geronimo Kind/Alexneushoorn Francis Townley/Alexneushoorn Quentin Mick Vincent/Alexneushoorn Sophia Nancy Vincent/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpont Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Jayden Sarah Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Marilyn Bagley Regis/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Connie Ethel Darden/Joshua the Hedgehog Sada Backus Dorsey/Joshua the Hedgehog Story The faraway planet of Xanooiecatl is under attack by an intergalactic evil force known as the Twyops. This prompts Queen Pamela Williams of the galaxy Xanooiecatl is situated in to send Galaxy Knight Geronimo Kind and his student Francis Townley to the planet of Mobius to find help. Kind and Townley seek out the help of the Zarvok Federations, who in turn call in their old associates, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade as backup. Zarvok sends the brothers, as well as some Zarvokians spaceborne with Kind and Townley to help combat the Twyops. Will the Monteiros, Galaxy Knights and the Zarvokians defeat the Twyops? What evil deeds do they have up their sleeves? Find out in this epic intergalactic adventure. Le Roleplay start your engines (Isn't Jayden coming along for the ride? o3o) (Nope, not this time. XD) (Ah, I see. Well, let us begin then.) Chapter I: A Plea From Beyond The Stars The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were in their base in Imsterdim, Eurish, sitting around and minding their own business. Liam was listening to music and Blade was refreshing the oil supply of his robotic pet bunny, R.A.B.B.I.T.. Meanwhile, in Genesis City, Downunda... Out in the Zarvokian capital of Genesis City, were two individuals walking upon a sidewalk, one of them a red furred male hedgehog, and another a light cyan furred female hedgehog, as the two were walking together. The latter had her left arm around the former's right arm, as they seemed to be a couple, enjoying a walk in the marvelous city "It's a nice day out, isn't it Josh?" The female hedgehog spoke to the male, referring to him as Josh, or as his actual name was Joshua "...Indeed it is, Marilyn. Glad we picked this day to go out on a walk" Joshua said to the female, referring to her as Marilyn as she smiled at him. Meanwhile, out of Mobius' orbit... A Galaxy Knight Cruiser was on its way to Mobius. The Cruiser held two Galaxy Knights: Master Geronimo Kind and his Student Francis Townley. They were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy to find aid in their battle against the Twyops, who were attacking the Sector 5 planet known as Xanooiecatl. (Just so you know, the Galaxy Knights are based on the Jedi from Star Wars, and the Twyops are based on the Sith from Star Wars, and I got inspiration for this RP from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace.) (Oh dear god XD) Francis: Will we be able to find help in our battle against the Twyops on Mobius, master? Geronimo: I'm sure we will, Francis. Queen Pamela sent us here for a reason. Francis nodded as their Galaxy Knight Cruiser was making their way into Mobian orbit. As they approached Mobius' orbit, they would see a few ships above one certain part of the planet's orbit, while there was a very large space station just casually orbiting the planet (i.e Space Colony: Ark). The station itself looked abandoned, but the ships themselves were not. Francis: Look over there, master. It's a very large space station orbiting the planet. Geronimo: Yes indeed, Francis. I wonder what took place over there... Francis just shrugged and the Cruiser made its way into Mobian orbit, making its way towards Fort Zarvok. Cruiser Pilot: We appear to have found a Mobian facility. Permission to make contact with it? Cruiser Captain: Permission granted. The pilot then made contact with the Zarvokian Command Center. Before they could actually establish contact with the fort, the fort actually contacted them first on a secure channel "Unknown aircraft be advised, you are entering a restricted area. Divert course now or you will be shot down. This is your only warning, you have a few seconds to comply" A soldier said via the communication. Cruiser Pilot: This is Sector 5 Galaxy Knight Cruiser #109, we come in peace. Can we talk to the head of this facility? "State your business first, and we might consider it" The soldier replied. Cruiser Pilot: We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy, because we require assistance in our battle against the Twyops on the planet Xanooiecatl. "...We're not aware of this 'Queen Pamela', nor of 'Sector Five' and 'Xanooiecatl.' Nevertheless however, you have clearance to land outside of the fort. Send whoever you want to speak to the Faction Leader upon your arrival... but be warned, if you try anything, we will not hesitate to shoot you" The soldier said. Cruiser Pilot: Roger that, we will send two deputies to see the Faction Leader. The pilot then ended the conversation and landed the Cruiser outside Fort Zarvok, then opened the doors so Geronimo and Francis could get out. They walked up to the front gates. The soldiers at the front gates saw Geronimo and Francis approach, before the two of them allowed them entry. When they would enter the fort, they would get some eyes looking over at them as the soldiers hadn't seen those two before. Geronimo and Francis didn't mind as they went into the fort's main facility to talk to Adex Zarvok Burns, Faction Leader of The Zarvok Federations. ...Suddenly, they could see someone running up to them, a female red furred hedgehog from the looks of it, as she approached from their left side "Hi!" She said to them in a friendly tone when she approached, looking at them with a smile. (I changed my mind, I want her in for this part XD) (Alrighty. XD) Geronimo and Francis smiled back. Geronimo: Hello, young lady. She giggled when they referred to her as a "young lady", before giving them a curious look "I haven't seen you two here before! Who are you?" She asked. Geronimo: I am Geronimo Kind, a Galaxy Knight Master from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy. Francis: And I am Francis Townley, Sir Geronimo's student. (I'm packing in for the day, gotta get ready for bed. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully.) (M'kay, see ya) "My name is Jayden! It's very nice to meet you two!" She said happily to them. Geronimo: Agreed. Geronimo and Francis then went into the fort's main facility. She proceeded to follow them to the fort's command center, her hands behind her back as she still had that smile. Geronimo knocked on the command center door. There was a soldier at the side of the door as he watched Geronimo knock on the door "...You know you can just enter, right?" He asked, as Jayden couldn't help but giggle. Geronimo: Oh, pardon me. I'm not familiar with the systems in this foreign facility. Geronimo and Francis then proceeded to enter the command center. Jayden entered in as well, before she suddenly went in front of them "Pardon me! But why do you need to be in the command center anyway?" She asked them with a curious tilt to her head. Geronimo: We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy to find aid in our battle against the Twyops, an evil intergalactic power who are attacking the planet Xanooiecatl in Sector 5. "Ohh, okay! So that means you want to speak to my dad then, huh?" She asked them. Francis: Yes, if he's available, we would like to speak to him. "Okay! Follow me!" She said, before she suddenly ran further into the command center, going down a hallway. Geronimo and Francis followed her. Not before long, she stopped right in front of the door before she turned around to face them "This is where his office is! Just knock and he'll answer!" She said with a smile. Geronimo: Alright, thank you. Geronimo knocked on the door. "No problem!" Jayden said, before she took off running in another direction within the hallways. At that moment, a male voice could be heard "...You may enter" It said. Geronimo and Francis entered the office and closed the door. They then bowed before Adex. Geronimo: Good day, sir. Francis: Yes, good day. When they entered, they could see a red male hedgehog with four bangs on his forehead and wore a black uniform with red and orange accents that was sitting before a desk "...Greetings. And who might you two be?" The hedgehog asked. Geronimo: I'm Geronimo Kind, a Galaxy Knight Master from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy, and this is my student Francis Townley. Francis: Yes, that would be me. We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 to find aid in our battle against the Twyops, who are attacking Xanooiecatl, a planet within Sector 5. "I'm...not familiar with the sides nor locations you speak of... I assume it's somewhere far off in the different part of the vast galaxy?" He asked. Geronimo: Sector 5 is located to the far north of the Mobian galaxy. As for the sides...How do I explain this...? Geronimo got out a holographic transmitter showing a projection of a Galaxy Knight and a Twyops. Geronimo: These are the Galaxy Knights, dressed in lighter colored clothing and carrying blue Energy Swords. They are on the light side, which includes Francis and me. And these are the Twyops, dressed in darker colored clothing and carrying red Energy Swords, they are on the dark side, and are our sworn enemy. The hedgehog blinked "...So I see. Let me guess then... you require of my assistance in this endeavor, correct?" He asked. Geronimo: Yes, we could use some of your best military power to come help us out in Sector 5. Francis: We'd be very grateful indeed. "...Unfortunately, there is not much aid I can lend. My nation's resources are still diverted to the war against the Keter Var Empire, while we recently recovered from an attack on this planet a couple of months ago... however" He said, before standing up from his chair with his hands behind his back "I can lend a few personnel to your cause... two of which I'd need to ask, and I have another two that have assisted us in the past" He said. Francis: We'd be very grateful if you could lend us anyone. Anyone indeed. "...Very well" He said, before he slid down something on his forehead to his eyes, as they looked akin to... Sunglasses? "...This is the faction leader. Please send corporal Sada and sergeant Connie to my office. Thank you" He said, before sliding the sunglasses back up to his forehead... what was that all about? Geronimo and Francis curiously tilted their heads. Francis: Were you talking to someone through those sunglasses? "...It may seem like that, yes. However, that is simply not the case. These are Zarvokian BattleField Tactical HUDs. As you've seen, it allows me to contact others such as my personnel, provided they're able to get my communications anyway" He said. Francis: Oh, alright then. (By the way, are you fine with me putting a history of my lore on your Joshua the Hedgehog Database? I wanna keep it safe from possible vandalism.) (What do you mean by history?) At that moment, two more individuals walked in. One of them looked to be an aqua green furred female Mobian fennec, who had pink eyes and short cyan hair, who wore a black chestplate with red outlines and orange shoulder pads worn above a black long-sleeved shirt, along with black pants with red armored knee guards that have an orange outline. The other looked to be human, who also wore the same uniform as the fennec, though unlike the fennec they wore a black helmet with orange accents and a red visor... from the looks of their body build, they looked to be female as well "...Ah, there you two are" The hedgehog said to them. (Similar to the Zarvok Continuity in Greater Detail.) (Ohh I see. I don't mind then) Geronimo and Francis looked at the fennec and the human. Geronimo: This looks promising. "Indeed. If you two may introduce yourselves, please?" The hedgehog asked the fennec and supposed human "My name is Connie, I'm a Combat Medic and sometimes a tutor" The fennec said to him "And I'm Sada, an experienced sniper and a Keterian defector" The human said... did she say she was a defector from the Keter Var Empire!? Francis: You defected from the Keter Var Empire? Aren't they gonna hunt you down and kill you for that? "They tried, but so far they never succeeded" Sada said, before gripping a strap on her shoulder that was an attachment to a holster on her back, which carried a sniper rifle "...Indeed. She's been with us ever since the Invasion of Laysomania" Adex said. Francis: I see. And who are the other two who have helped your military in the past? "...Ah, yes, the other two. They're Heroes for Hire, whose operations are in Eurish, their names are Liam and Blade. As for the other two that I also mentioned, they're fellow Zarvokians that are currently in Genesis City, their names are Joshua and Marilyn. The former two should help you out, while the latter two... well just tell them I send you two" Adex said. Geronimo: Okay, if you can get Liam and Blade on the horn, we will go out looking for Joshua and Marilyn. "...Very well. I shall contact the two once you go searching for the others" Adex replied "We'll be waiting for you in the meantime" Sada replied. Geronimo nodded and he and Francis left the fort to go looking for Joshua and Marilyn. In the meantime, Adex slid down his BFT-HUD once more to his eyes, as he attempted to establish contact with Liam and Blade over at Imsterdim. Meanwhile, in Imsterdim... Liam and Blade received the message and Blade answered it. Blade: Hello, Blade Eastwood speaking. "...Greetings" Adex spoke once Blade answered. Blade: Ah, Mr. Adex, hello. Is there something you need from me and Liam? "...Fancy you should ask. I am in need of your services once more" He said. Blade: Certainly, sir. For what do you need our services? "...If you may come over to Fort Zarvok, I may explain more upon your arrival" Adex said. Blade: Certainly, we'll be on our way. Blade then ended the message. Blade: Liam, we're going back to Fort Zarvok in Downunda. The Zarvok Federations are in need of our services again. Liam: Really? Heck yeah, I'm in! Blade: Alright, let's get some stuff and then make our way to our airfield nearby. Liam and Blade each packed a duffel bag with clothing, guns and some other stuff. Blade also took R.A.B.B.I.T. along, and put on a brown sheriff hat similar to Rick Grimes'. Besides the sheriff hat, Blade also wore a melon plaid gingham shirt with a tan trench coat over it, along with stonewashed blue jeans and wheat-colored boots. Liam wore a gray t-shirt with a black track jacket over it, as well black trousers and green sneakers. The brothers made their way to their airfield and got in a Titan. Blade started up the plane, and it took off for Downunda. Meanwhile, Geronimo and Francis were out looking for Joshua and Marilyn. ...They may have came to realize that Adex didn't really give them a physical description, so it might've been hard to look for them. As for Joshua and Marilyn however, well, they were sitting down at a table outside of a cafe, enjoying a meal with each other as if they were on a date. Geronimo: Wait, the Faction Leader didn't tell us what Joshua and Marilyn look like... Francis saw Joshua and Marilyn sitting outside the café. Francis: Maybe we could ask those two hedgehogs over there. Geronimo nodded and he and Francis walked over to them. Francis: Excuse me, we're looking for Joshua and Marilyn. When they were walking over towards them, Marilyn appeared to be giggling as if Joshua said something funny to her. When they approached and asked their question, the two looked over to them "...That would be us" Joshua replied "Um... why are you looking for us?" Marilyn asked. Geronimo: Your Faction Leader sent us. "...Dad sent you?" Joshua asked them "What does he need us for?" Marilyn asked. Geronimo: Come with us to your fort, and we will explain. "...Very well then" Joshua said as he and Marilyn stood up, the latter of which quickly went to Joshua's right side. As Geronimo, Francis, Joshua and Marilyn went back to Fort Zarvok, they could see Liam and Blade flying over them in their Titan as they tried to find a landing spot. They indeed saw the Titan flying above them as they were flying over to Fort Zarvok... they couldn't quite see who was piloting it however. Nonetheless though, they continued their way over to the fort. The Titan began nearing Fort Zarvok as Blade attempted to make contact with one of the control towers there. Blade: These are the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade, do we have permission to land on your runways? "Control tower to Monteiro aircraft, you have permission to land at the runway 2B, you may proceed with your landing" An aircraft control operator replied. Blade: Roger, Control Tower, we will land at Runway 2B. Blade then ended the conversation and landed the Titan at Runway 2B. He shut off the plane, and he and Liam got out. Blade then locked the plane and the brothers went into the command center, making their way to Adex's office. The brothers knocked on the door together. "...You may enter" Adex said from inside the office. (Why does he start most of his sentences with "..."? XD) (Seriousness. XD) (I see. XD) The brothers entered. Liam: Hello, Mr. Adex. We're here just as you requested. Blade: Yes, what do you need our services for? When they asked, they could see Connie and Sada sitting in chairs in front of Adex's desk, as the two turned to face them "...I'm glad you asked. Take a seat first however, and we'll wait for the others" Adex said, gesturing to four empty seats. Liam and Blade nodded and they sat down two chairs. They then looked to Connie and Sada. Blade: These ladies remind me of those badass females you see in movies and tv shows such as Terminator or Rizolli & Isles. Liam: Yeah, I agree. "Huh? Oh, um... thanks" Sada said while glancing at them... of course her face was still concealed by the helmet "Hehe, I'm just a tutor playing combat medic" Connie said while chuckling. Liam: I see. I'm Liam and this is Blade. (Calling it quits for today. See you tomorrow.) (M'kay.) "Sada. Sada Dorsey" Sada said to them "My name is Connie, a pleasure to meet you two" Connie said to them. Liam and Blade nodded. Geronimo and Francis then entered with Joshua and Marilyn. Liam and Blade looked awkwardly at Geronimo and Francis, because they've never seen them before. Liam: Who the heck are these guys? "...Liam? Blade?" Joshua said, confused that the two of them were there. Marilyn looked even more confused as she never saw the two before. Blade: Hey, Joshua. Your father contacted us for something he needed our services for. Liam: Yeah. So we took a plane and here we are. They then saw Marilyn. Blade: Well, well, who's this young lady? "So I see..." Joshua said "Um... Hi. My name is Marilyn, and uhm... I'm a very good friend of Joshua" She said "...We're a bit more than friends, love~" Joshua said "R-Right" Marilyn mouthed, before placing her head on Joshua's should, thus revealing their relationship. Liam and Blade smiled. Liam: Aw, young love... Blade: That's the sweetest love anyone can ever have. Geronimo and Francis nodded. Geronimo: As for us, my name is Geronimo Kind, a Galaxy Knight Master from Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy, and this is my student Francis Townley. Francis: Greetings. Liam: Hey. Blade: So, what's the catch? "...Fancy you should ask. You two, please have a seat" Adex said to Joshua and Marilyn, who nodded before they took a seat right next to each other, as Adex cleared his throat afterwards "So, may you two explain the situation please?" Adex asked Geronimo and Francis. Geronimo and Francis nodded and proceeded to do so. (I'm only doing this because they already explained the situation to Adex.) (Okay lol) "Sector Five?" Connie asked "...Hm..." Joshua simply mouthed "Twyops? Xanooiecatl? ...Okay" Sada said "Um... s-so what will we be doing?" Marilyn asked. Geronimo: Well, all of you will be flying into space with us and assist us in our battle against the Twyops. Francis: Yes, that's what we're gonna do. "A battle? Alright, point my rifle in any direction, and no one will see me coming" Sada said "Any wounds you have, I'll patch up" Connie said "...Direct me to the fight" Joshua said "Um... okay. But I'm only going since Joshua is" Marilyn said... everyone was on board with the idea it seemed. Liam and Blade raised their hands. Geronimo: Yes, boys? Blade: We brought along some of our own weapons. Can we take them along? Geronimo: That depends on how well they work. Liam and Blade showed Geronimo and Francis their weapons. Geronimo carefully inspected them. Geronimo: I'm afraid these aren't going to work... Blade: Well, s**t. Francis: Oh, dear, what language... Liam: Pardon my brother's language, it's a bad habit of him. Geronimo: I see...You could either use an Energy Sword or an Energy Blaster. Blade: I'll gladly take the Blaster, because swords are for medieval loving b****es. Liam: Blade, watch your language. Blade: *sigh* Fine... Geronimo: And what weapon would you like? Liam: I don't mind using an Energy Sword. Geronimo: Okay, well, we gotta get back to Sector 5, so we should go immediately. Is everyone ready to go? "...Hold up. Why are their weapons ineffective?" Joshua asked. Geronimo: Well, they work against the Twyops themselves just fine, but not against their battle droids. Francis: And these types of weapons are banned in Sector 5. Queen Pamela isn't interested in primitive technology like the ones they have. "...Battle droids? ...Okay" Joshua said while blinking "Well it's a good thing we have advanced technologies, right?" Connie replied. Geronimo: Yes, your advanced technologies are allowed in Sector 5. Do you boys know how to handle them? Blade: Joshua has trained me to use one before, but I'm not that experienced with them, to be honest. Liam: I've never used the type of weapons that Zarvok practices. Geronimo: That's gonna be a bit of a problem... "But a problem we can fix" Sada pointed out "...She's right. With proper training, they can handle a plasma rifle or anything of the sort... might take a while however" Adex said. Geronimo: I guess we'll have to stay on Mobius for a while until these boys are skilled enough with your Plasma weapons... Francis: I hope the Galaxy Knights can hold out against the Twyops for so long... "Well... not necessarily" Adex said "Doing so would take years to use one like my son can. But all they need is to known how to properly handle one, which can be done on the way there" He added. Geronimo: That'll do. Francis: Well, we could take along some of those Plasma Rifles for the boys to use. Blade: Yeah. Also, I got a droid of my own. I'll show you. Blade got out R.A.B.B.I.T., and pressed his nose to activate him. He then placed R.A.B.B.I.T. on the ground. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Greetings, lifeforms. I am R.A.B.B.I.T., a Robotic Android Battling Baddies In Time. I hope to be of assistance. Geronimo: What can he do? Blade: He can shapeshift, time travel, mimic voices, has a database of every person in time, he can fly and he has powerful laser eyes. Geronimo: Laser eyes? Prove it. R.A.B.B.I.T. then fired a red laser blast from its eyes through the wall of Adex's office, creating a large hole in it. Geronimo: ...You proved your point. Blade: Sorry for the hole in your office wall, Mr. Adex. We will pay for that. "...For future reference, don't use weapons in here when you want to test them out" Adex said "Well, um... is everyone ready to go?" Marilyn asked. Liam: I'm just about ready. Blade: Yes, me too. Geronimo: I'm just about ready to go as well. Francis: Including me. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Affirmative. However, we need two Plasma Rifles for Master Liam and Master Blade. "Very well... I will grant the both of you two C-T59 Plasma Rifles, but only for the duration of the mission" Adex said "...Alright, let's get a move on" Joshua said, before he stood up from his chair along with Marilyn "Let's go help your queen" Sada said as she also stood up, with Connie doing the same as well. Liam and Blade stood up too to go get their C-T59 Plasma Rifles. R.A.B.B.I.T. lifted off the ground and began to fly using its ears as helicopter blades. (Also, should we give Jayden, Quentin, Sophia and Lucas a side story to this RP?) (Speaking of which... why did you include them in? I haven't seen them at all yet XD) (True, so I will have them show up in just a bit. XD) The five of them watched them depart, before they faced Geronimo and Francis "So, will you lead the way?" Connie asked. Geronimo and Francis nodded. Geronimo: Yes, we will lead you towards our Galaxy Knight Cruiser. Francis: Come with us. Geronimo guided Joshua, Marilyn, Connie and Sada to the Galaxy Knight Cruiser outside the fort. Not too long after that, Lucas Pierpont Vincent and his son Quentin Mick Vincent, who was released from jail in 3237 and his sister Sophia Nancy Vincent entered Adex's office. They didn't ask about the huge hole in the wall. Lucas: Who were those robed people we've never seen before, sir? Joshua, Marilyn, Sada, and Connie walked out and followed Geronimo and Francis, while Adex saw Lucas and his two children walk in "...A couple of people who needed assistance is all" He said. Quentin: I believe there's more to it than that, sir. "...Oh?" Adex mouthed, before he leaned forward on his desk, while placing his hands together "Do tell then" He said. Quentin: I think that those guys are taking Joshua, Marilyn, Mrs. Connie, Mrs. Sada and those friends of Joshua out on a super awesome adventure while we get left out. ". . ." Adex remained silent for a bit, as he remembered the whole incident that got him a year in prison in the first place "...Seriously?" He mouthed bluntly. Sophia: Quentin just wants a piece of the action, sir. He just feels like one of those background tv show characters who just show up every now and then but don't do much. Quentin: ...That's...exactly how I feel, sir. My apologies for sounding rude. I just feel like a spare shoe without a pair to match. Just there to step up if there were something to happen to the more favored Zarvokians. (I sense some fourth wall break here... XD) (I was even gonna make Quentin say something like "I gotta get my agent to get me a bigger role." XD) "...Okay... I don't know what else to tell you, Quentin" He said. Quentin was silent for a minute before sighing in defeat. Quentin: If there's anything I can do, I'll be reporting for duty, sir... Quentin then left the office. Lucas and Sophia watched as Quentin walked down the hallway out of the command center. "Very well" Adex said as he also watched Quentin walk out of the hallway. Lucas: Sir, there's got to be something Quentin could do. The boy's been thinking no man cares if he's alive ever since he got out of prison. "...I'm sorry, Lucas. There's nothing anyone else can do at the present moment" Adex said. In the meantime however, as Quentin was walking down the hallway, he could see a familiar looking female hedgehog that was wandering about in the halls... she didn't notice him yet. Quentin indeed saw her, but decided to not bother her. He just sighed and walked outside, which probably got her attention. (Going to pack in for the day. I'll see you at dawn. At least, when it's dawn in The Netherlands.) (Okay, see ya) She indeed did notice him, and proceeded to run up to his side... of course she was not one to be bothered easily as, well, she liked pretty much everyone "Hi Quentin!" She said happily to him upon her approach. Quentin: Hey, Jayden... She gave a curious tilt to him as she was facing him "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Quentin: Oh, some of the Zarvokians are going on a super awesome space adventure while I have to stay home and nothing...Ever since I got of prison, I haven't done anything as far as military duties go...I can't help feeling like a spare shoe without a pair to match...Just there to step up if something were to happen to the more favorable Zarvokians like your brother... "Aw..." She mouthed, before she quickly gave a hug to his arm "But you don't need to feel like that, it's going to be fine!" She said with a smile. Quentin: You really think so? Blade: She's right, dude. Liam: Yeah, everything's going to be fine. Blade: Let me tell you something: I was once in your shoes: I lost a potential Freedom Fighting career because of change in fathers. I fell into depression because of it, it made me feel useless, like a burden on my family. I felt no man cared if I were alive. That's when a bartender told me: "There are other ways you can prove yourself, not just by being a Freedom Fighter and such." That's when I decided to try and become a hero in a different way, I got a bit of training, and I decided to work as a Hero for Hire, and look where I am today. If you believe in yourself, you will learn that you do serve a purpose within the universe. (Where the hell did they come from...? XD) (From the armory to get Plasma Rifles. XD.) Jayden turned around quickly when she heard them, even becoming a bit startled as well as she didn't even know they were at the fort "Blade? Liam? ...Hi!" She said to them with a smile. Liam: Hi, Jayden. Blade: Hi. Quentin: Thanks, dude. I'll definitely try that. Blade: Okay. But we gotta go now. We'll see you some other time. Liam and Blade then went to the Galaxy Knight Cruiser. "Not before giving me a hug you won't!" Jayden said with a giggle, before she ran up from behind to hug Liam first. Liam giggled and returned the hug. Blade hugged Jayden next. Blade: Stay safe, Jayden. "You too!" Jayden said as she hugged Blade, and then went back to Quentin's side, waving Blade and Liam off. Liam and Blade boarded the Galaxy Knight Cruiser. Geronimo: Ah, you're here. So, you got everything? Didn't forget to pack anything? Liam: Not at all. Blade: I believe we got everything we need. Francis: Right, off we go then. Joshua, Marilyn, Connie, and Sada had already gathered their equipment, and had already boarded the cruiser. They were looking around to cruiser to see what it had to offer. The Cruiser had a shooting range, up to 16 personal quarters, a meeting room with a table where up to 8 people could sit at, a medical bay where up to 16 people could be hospitalised, a workshop where weapons, droids and vehicles could be crafted and a tv room with a ping pong table. Blade: Wow, this Cruiser's got quite a lot of additions! Geronimo: Yes, Queen Pamela wants to ensure that the Galaxy Knights are well prepared for long trips, so we've added quite some features to our Cruisers. "Hmm... interesting. Shall we, Marilyn?" Joshua said "Sure" She replied, as the two went to go find a personal quarters for each other. Sada and Connie went to go do the same as well. The Cruiser took off for Sector 5 as Quentin watched with Jayden. Quentin sighed. Quentin: Well, guess I'll just sit around in my quarters, doing nothing... Jayden also watched, before she looked at Quentin "Can I come with? I don't want to leave you there by yourself!" She asked. (Y'know, we should really think of a plot for a side story for Jayden and the Vincents.) (I can't think of anything tho XD) (I'll think of something as we continue.) Quentin: Sure, you can come. "Okay! Lead the way!" She said with a smile. Quentin smiled back and took Jayden to his personal quarters, where he had a Shaystation 4. It had a game called Grand Theft Knuckles 5 in it, which featured a multiplayer mode called Grand Theft Knuckles Online. Jayden looked around the personal quarters with interest, though didn't notice the Shaystation for whatever reason "Ooo. I never been in here before, it looks so nice in here!" She said. Quentin: Thanks. It's not much, but it's home. Also, ignore the SnackDonald's bags in the room. I use them as trashcans. "SnackDonalds? Um... okay!" She said before giggling a bit. (I think I got an idea for a side story for Jayden and the Vincents. How about Graham Smithers' cousin has taken over the Inquisitors, and Jayden and the Vincents have to stop him?) (Okay) (Should we create a seperate RP page for the side story?) (I'unno.) (I'll make one.) Quentin awkwardly chuckled. She then clung onto his arm as she smiled. Quentin smiled back. "So what do you want to do?" She asked. Quentin: Do you like shooting games? "...Shooting games?" She asked. Meanwhile, on the Galaxy Knight Cruiser... After picking their quarters, Sada and Connie decided to explore the ship, Sada eventually coming across the firing range, where she began to practice with her Wextre Dark-Matter Sniper Rifle, while Connie went into the medical bay to see what sort of equipment they had. Joshua and Marilyn on the other hand, remained in their quarters. Liam and Blade were practicing with their C-T59 Plasma Rifles. They were next to Sada. Liam: Using these is a bit tough... Blade: I've used one before, so it's a bit easier for me. Liam: Understood... They could see Sada lining her target with her sniper rifle, making sure her aim was precise enough, before firing a dark matter beam at a target, which aimed at it's chest region. Liam and Blade hit their targets as well, aiming for the chest as well. Sada glanced over to them to watch them practicing, but pretended like she wasn't watching. Liam and Blade didn't pay attention to Sada watching them and continued to practice their C-T59 skill. (Of course they wouldn't pay attention, she's pretending she's not watching XD) Sada looked over to the targets to see how precise their shots were. Blade landed more precise shots than Liam, which is logical, as Liam had never used a C-T59 before. "...Hm" She mouthed aloud, before she went back to practicing herself. Meanwhile, Francis was walking through the Cruiser and walked by Joshua and Marilyn's quarters. He decided to take a look and knocked on the door. "...Yes?" A male voice asked from inside the room, sounding to be Joshua. Francis: It's Francis. Am I allowed to come inside? "...You may" Joshua said. Francis then entered. Francis: How are you two doing? The two of them seemed to be on the same bed together, whilst cuddling with each other "We're doing okay" Marilyn said "...Mhm" Joshua mouthed in agreement. Francis: I'm glad to hear that. "Um... did you need anything?" Marilyn asked him. Category:Alexneushoorn Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Canon Roleplay